Stefano Lukiranie
Stefano Lukiranie is an ambitious warlock with noble ties in Kul Tiras and Stormwind City. Under the guise of being a wizard, some call him eccentric, while others may note a feeling of unease around him. Known for a charming smile and a strategic mind, he is a dangerous blend of ambition, cunning and charisma. The Basics Fresh off the boat from Kul Tiras, Stefano Lukiranie seeks to make a name for himself upon the mainland. Stefano is the son of an infamous rogue that was known as the Tiger of Boralus, those who knew Rodrigo Lukiranie have taken to calling his son the same title. While he may not be as skilled of a rogue as his father, he does not lack the trademark cunning that goes with such a craft. Instead, the young man found an interest in the pursuit of power through magic rather than the coin-purses of the rich. Ambition is another trait he shares with his late father. The Kul Tiran quickly came to control a single seat in the House of Nobles, not an impossible achievement considering the chaos beneath Lady Katrana Prestor. With his lowly power in the city of Stormwind, The Tiger seeks to expand his sphere of influence not only in the City, but the Alliance as well. With eyes gazing upon the horizon, he will live or die striving to rise above his station in life. He's a darkly tanned man, having had the tropical sun beat down upon his skin most of his life. Long, thick strands of raven black locks fall to his shoulders, occasionally being kept in a pony-tail. He keeps his facial hair stylishly short-cropped, often seen stroking his goat-tee in thought. His past in the Marines has instilled in him the importance of keeping healthy. While he isn't the strongest ox out there, unlike most people in 'the magic business', he is sturdy! History Before Year 25 Family Life To understand Stefano's upbringing, one must consider how he even came to be in the first place. He is the first son of Rodrigo Lukiranie and Jennifer Stormsong. Rodrigo had the love of the people and the disdain of the nobility. His most notable feat was capturing the heart of Jennifer Stormsong from a much more powerful suitor. Marriage, followed soon by pregnancy brought a baby boy into the world. Joined by his younger siblings, James and Gwen, he was often tasked with the care of his brother and sister. The First War During the First War and far removed from the kindling coals of war in Stormwind, Stefano was a young boy living in the shadow of his father, Rodrigo Lukiranie. Stefano learned much about how gilded city life could be beneath his father. He learned that even the Law can protect criminals and that the right thing may not always be clear or what feels best. Adverse to his father's worldly teachings, his mother taught him the comforts of a good home. Young Stefano learned to cook and mend clothes from his mother's wing, even opening the door for him to work in a tavern in Boralus. Yet the boy wasn't satisfied with such a simple life and always yearned for something more... The Second War War had come to Kul Tiras. The Orcish Horde, led by the Amani and Dragonmaw, faced off against the merchant fleet turned Navy. Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore led the charge and his people followed. Rodrigo took his son Stefano to the Kul Tiras Marines. Whatever life of comfort the boy turned man led, changed into one of battle and war. Bitter war stoked the flames of hatred in the young man's heart when the beloved Derek Proudmoore was roasted alive on his ship by dragonfire. Stefano's hatred of the Horde was cemented this day forward. Ever at his father's side, he learned the dangers of the knife and how to cut a man to ribbons should it come down to it. Fellow marines took to calling Rodrigo Lukiranie 'The Tiger of Boralus', and his son soon was held in such regard with him. With the war coming to an end, a question about the aggressors was posed. Were they to be put to the sword or spared? The Third War Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's advice to kill the Horde was spurned and as such, left the Alliance alongside with Genn Greymane who voiced similar concerns. With a shaky peace finally upon his homeland of Kul Tiras, Stefano followed his father back to their home. Yet he had the taste of the fantastic and horrible from his many brushes in combat with the Orcish Horde and their deviant allies. Stefano knew that not every enemy may be felled with a blade, but that magic would often stop any foe in their tracks. Using his family's wealth he began to invest in many tomes and reagents, locking himself away in his home and studying his time away. Terrible news rocked the island nation -- The Lord Admiral has fallen while trying to bring his daughter home, in the land known as Kalimdor. The hatred in his heart only deepened and rumors soon spread that the entire Lukiranie family had simply vanished. Their estate was sold by Stefano, who took what remained of his families' wealth to Stormwind City to further his obsessive curiosity of magic and expand upon his ambitious dreams in a new land, on the mainland. Known from Those who may already know him may include people from his past in Kul Tiras, frequent visitors of the Stormwind Keep, the Slaughtered Lamb and Blue Recluse regulars, other Nobility, and other officials within the City. Case Files The Biggs' Farmstead Incident The date is November 7th, year 24 of the King's Calendar. Count Stefano Lukiranie is spotted leaving the gates of Stormwind with a motley crue of followers which consisted of two stout and armored dwarves, three hooded men. All with the person of interest himself. Their day-long trip took them near Gold Coast Quarry in Westfall, known Defias territory but also the location of a modest place known as Biggs' Farmstead. Nortrom Biggs approaches the entourage all seated atop horses, the skinny farmer tips his hat and bows. "I've cut everythin' to your instructions, sire!" He announces and falters, afraid to say what was on his mind for a moment, but soon finds the strength to ask aloud. "I just wanna know why ya had me not planting seeds in the middle of the field. Our harvest next year is gunna be terrible without the full field!" The robed man kicks a leg off his steed and hops down to speak with the farmer. A friendly smile on his face and an arm finds itself draped around his lanky shoulders as he leads him to the middle of his own field. "I'd prefer to show you why, Mister Nortrom." Stefano soothes politely. "We believe there is... A large well of mana beneath your field. I have been tasked with investigating it and collecting it if it does indeed exist." A bold-faced lie wrapped with a veil of faked plain honesty and politeness. The farmer nods his head along, falling for the explanation but remaining wary all the while. In the center of the field, the Wizard's men begin to make use of his reagents according to his instructions. The mercenaries toil for a good long time in the midday sun of Westfall as they draw elaborate, intertwining circles and triangles in the dirt with their hands. The sun soon begins to set and the men are finished with their obscure task. The dwarves carefully place candles and light them where all of the aforementioned shapes meet one another. The Wizard takes in strides to stand in the center of it all, producing a smoldering chunk of stone and a small black pouch from his bags. He pours the contents of the pouch upon the stone and clutches it with both hands. A few brief moments pass and a sudden flash of bright, green flames explodes from them. The Wizard's hands catch flame as he begins screaming almost immediately. He drops the flaming core onto the field as he desperately attempts to douse the fel flames. Suddenly, amidst a starry sky, a streak of green comes crashing down. The men all scramble to separate, a dwarf goes for the burning Stefano in the field and then there is a loud, earth-shaking crash. A hulking, stony figure rises from the crater, alight with mesmerizing green flames as it lets out an infernal shriek. Farmer Biggs is frozen with fear, but Stefano's men knew the job. The dwarf who ran for the Wizard was crushed by the impact, his friends roars in anger, the other dwarf having no time to grieve for his fallen brother as he charges headlong to attempt to break the infernal apart with a mighty hammer. The three men reveal themselves to be Cryomancers, each attempting to put the infernal out with a combined barrage of ice-shards, raining frost and bolts of pure ice. A heavy stone rises and crashes down on the remaining dwarf, crushing him as well but not killing him outright as what little clothes he wore lights aflame, heating his armor up unnaturally quick and hot! "AAAARGH! GEDDIT OFFA ME!!!" He cries as it scalds his skin, desperately clawing at the heated metal as he tries to remove it with crushed, stubby arms. The infernal's attention was now solely on the magi attempting to put out it's glorious flames. It raises a roaring fist and attempts to crush one of the men, only for him to blink away and continue to pester it with an array of annoying ice shards that shatter against it's leg rocks. The unwieldy contraption falls over due to shaky legs, the up close mage unable to blink away this time as he is pinned beneath the burning rocks. His cries for help are muted under the shriek of the construct as it rises to it's supporting legs. The other mages both look at each other and nod their heads, seeing this as a lost cause and go running for their horses! The two men retreat, thanking their lucky stars they can escape from this job with their lives, laughing and crying at the night's sky. As the burning field behind them fades in the distance, they can hear one final shriek of that infernal. Stefano rises to his feet amidst the carnage and looks at both of his formerly gloved hands. "Oh, no... Oh, no, no, no." His lamentation over his terribly burned hands is cut short by the approaching, dimly lit infernal. It was slower now, it's time running short. He goes to run away as well, turning his back to the shambling construct and running! Just as he makes distance, the infernal goes out and collapses in the field. Stefano skids in his tracks, looking over his shoulder and letting out a dry chuckle at the sight. He makes his way back to carefully collect the core. Nortrom Biggs gathers the courage to leave his small home, checking on the beaten figure approaching. "S-sire! You're alive! Y-your hands?!" He exclaims with a gasp as the weary nobleman hobbles his way closer, his long black hair covering most his face and bright crimson blood drips from his charred hands. "I... I'll get you some help!" He shakily offers and turns around only to find a sharp dagger placed in his back. He lets in a dry rasp for air as his blue eyes go wide, feeling the cold bite of the blade in the back of his lung. He falls forwards and starts to frantically crawl away. "Stop, please! What are you doing?!" He croaks out, but fails to have the energy to get away from his attacker. He holds a wary hand out to Stefano, hoping he would be spared. Stefano reaches forward a hand as well and a bright green beam connects his hand to the farmer. His cries lessened into low growls and gurgles, only for his whole being to cease functioning. He was left there, completely lifeless. The exhausted warlock dusts himself off and hops onto the back of his midnight black steed. He looks at his crispy hands -- the farmer's life essence providing hardly any real healing to them. "Argh... Those idiots left me to die!" He hisses coldly before shaking his head and urging his horse forward. Stefano was eager to leave this backwater and get back to the City to complete his task and get some real aid. Category:Human Category:Warlock Category:Mage Category:Alliance